Death Is The Final Triumph
by loglasmic
Summary: Harry was taken to live at the Bones' house when he was 11. What happens when he has a better understanding of magic and the wizarding world? Not Harry/Susan! Eventual adult scenes and harsh language.
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters affiliated with Harry Potter or J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Nymphadora,

If you are reading this, then I am dead. Don't be sad, don't grieve, my death shall serve a purpose that my living self could not. You, of all people, know that everything happens for a reason.

I wish that it didn't have to be this way, I had thought of everything. This is the only way that keeps you safe and alive.

I have left most of my estate to you but have left some money to friends. There will be a will reading in Gringotts. There is something I have to ask of you. In The Cave there is a box. No one can find it. No one can get to what is inside it. If someone finds it my death will have been for nothing.

I want you to retrieve the box. Once you do, you will know what to do.

I need you to trust in what is already gone. One day, we will meet again, I promise.

I love you, so, so much,

Harry.

* * *

Eight Years Earlier.

* * *

Harry Potter hated the Dursleys. And they hated him. He had never done anything to them. The Dursleys hate his very existence. Harry had a lot of reasons to hate them. He hated the beatings, the constant insults, the neglect and the lack of food given to him. He knew that the only reason that he was allowed to stay was because the Dursleys hated chores.

"Boy! Get your freakish ass down these stairs right now!" shouted his Uncle Vernon. Vernon was a huge man. Harry only did what he said because he didn't want a massive, meaty fist connecting with his face.

When Harry got to the kitchen, Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were all sitting around the kitchen table, finishing the breakfast that Harry had made them. Vernon was holding a list. Presumably, Harry's chores for the day.

"We, Petunia, Dudley and I that is, will be going out for the day. You, will be staying here. You will finish the chores and then you may have a small meal of the meat in the fridge and some bread. When you are done you will stay in your room for the rest of the day." said Vernon.

"Yes sir," replied Harry.

"Good, now get to work."

* * *

As Harry was finishing his chores he heard a knock on the door. When he opened the door, there was a very old man with a long, white beard, standing on the doorstep.

"Harry m'boy! How good to see you! It's been ten years now. You must not even remember me. You were only a baby!" Said the strange, old man.

"Excuse me, sir. But, who exactly are you?" Asked Harry. He had always been very careful around strangers. Especially ones that wore clothes from medieval times and looked a lot like a hobo.

"Forgive me Harry, I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Goodness boy! Haven't those muggles told you anything? You're a wizard Harry. So were your Mother and Father." Said Dumbledore.

"Muggles?" asked Harry. To him, this Dumbledore person seemed a bit loopy but he just believed him and everything he had said. Dumbledore just seemed, trustable.

"May as well sit down, Harry. It'll take a while to explain."

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, my parents, were not killed in a car crash but by the most feared wizard in the world, Voldemort. Voldemort tried to kill me but failed, making me the only one to survive the killing curse. Now, I am the most famous person in the wizarding world." Stated Harry. It was all very strange to him. How could he be rich and famous? He was just Harry after all.

"Exactly Harry. Now I would like to see how these muggles have been treating you. May I see your room?" Asked Dumbledore. Harry showed Dumbledore to his 'room', which was actually the cupboard under the stairs.

"Harry! Pack your things, you will stay at a wizarding family's home for the duration of your schooling! The nerve of these muggles! If only I had of known Harry, if only," Dumbledore ranted on for another few minutes while Harry packed his meagre amount of possessions.

"Hold onto my right hand very, very tightly now Harry, This won't be pleasant." With that the two apparated away from Privet Drive.

In the blink of an eye, Harry and Dumbledore were in a big field, staring at a large stone building. Harry, meanwhile, was on his knees attempting not to puke.

"Excuse me sir, but, what the hell was that?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"That Harry, was apparition, one of the most common forms of magical transportation. You'll get used to it." Dumbledore laughed at Harry's distress and began walking towards the house in front of them.

"I don't think I want to, sir."

"No one likes it the first time Harry." Dumbledore said as he knocked on the big, wooden door. After a minute, a tall red-headed woman answered the door.

"Headmaster! How are you today? Who's this you have with...? By Merlin! Is that... Is that Harry Potter? Amelia Bones, pleasure to meet you." Said the woman with an awed but enthusiastic look on her face.

"Pleasure to meet you too, ." Harry said with a bow, not forgetting the manners the Dursleys had beaten into him for so long.

"Please Harry, just Amelia will do. And no bowing."Said Amelia. "Not to be rude Headmaster but might I ask why you are here?"

"Of course Amelia, I had gone to deliver Harry's Hogwarts letter when I saw how badly he was being treated at his relatives. I was wondering if he could stay with you? Who better than the Head of the DMLE herself!" Said Dumbledore.

"Of course Headmaster. I'm sure Harry and Susan will get along just fine."

"Good! If you are taking care of him I will have to give you his vault key, so that you can get his money for school supplies and such." Said Dumbledore while rooting through pockets. Eventually he pulled out a key and handed it to Amelia.

"Thank you Headmaster. If that is all I think I'll show Harry to his room and introduce him to Susan."

"Of course Amelia. Good day, and thank you."

"Thank you, sir. For taking me away from the Dursley's. And thank you Amelia, for letting me stay here." Said Harry, still in shock from all that was happening and the apparition.

"There is no need to thank me Harry." And with that, the Headmaster vanished with a barely audible pop.

"Now Harry, let me show you where you will be staying."

* * *

**A/N****: Not sure if anyone will like this so if you want it to continue let me know. As I said in the summary it wont be Harry and Susan. It is a bit short but its my first story on this so... Bye XD**


	2. Gringotts

**The Next Morning**

* * *

"Harry! Breakfast is ready!"

Harry awoke to an unfamiliar woman shouting. It definitely didn't sound like his aunt Petunia. He reached over to a nightstand and put on his glasses, he saw that he was sleeping in a big double bed that definitely wasn't his. As he got up to go downstairs, the events of the day before came flooding back to him.

"Good morning Harry! Sleep well?" asked Amelia. She was cooking eggs and bacon for a redheaded girl sitting at the table.

"Yes Ms... I mean Amelia." Said Harry hesitantly, "Would you like some help?"

"No, no, no Harry. Sit down and make friends with my niece Susan, you two will be living together and be going to Hogwarts together."

"Hi Harry, I'm Susan, obviously." Said the redheaded girl at the table, "I'm eleven so we'll be going to school together! I hope I'm in Hufflepuff like my parents were."

"Hey Susan," said Harry politely. "Sorry, but, what's a hufflepuff?"

"Not a Hufflepuff, Harry. Hufflepuff is a house in Hogwarts. There are four houses. Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Each house has stereotypes. Like, everyone thinks all Slytherins are evil, not all of them are though. A lot of them are Aurors or Unspeakables. Aurors are like MI5 of the wizarding world. Unspeakables do magical research."

"Voldemort was a Slytherin. He killed my parents." Said Harry. "I don't want to be a Slytherin then." Susan and Amelia both visually jumped at the use of Voldemort's name. "Why did you jump? A name is only a name."

"We know that Harry but He caused so much pain in the wizarding world." Said Susan. "A lot of people think he's not really dead. But that's only because Dumbledore thinks it."

"You should try not to mention Him around other people. Magical or not." Said Amelia.

"I might not agree with it but okay."

"Good. Now eat up! We've got to go to Diagon Alley today."

Harry didn't know what 'Diagon Alley' was but decide not to ask so he didn't look too stupid.

"Do we have to apparate? I hate apparating." Said Harry.

"No Harry, we'll be flooing there. Don't worry, it's just as bad."

Amelia and Susan laughed at Harry's groan and finished their breakfast.

* * *

"Now Harry" said Amelia. "To floo, you step into the fireplace and say where you want to go. Susan will go first, then you, then me. Okay?" Susan stepped into the fire place and picked up some of the strange green powder.

"Diagon Alley!" She shouted as she threw the powder to the floor. She vanished in a big green flame. Harry let out an involuntary gasp when he saw the flames.

"It's okay Harry, the flames don't hurt."

Harry stepped in with a handful of powder. He panicked and just threw down the powder without saying anything. Bright purple flames engulfed his vision and then everything went black.

When Harry woke up, there was a girl with turquoise hair standing over muttering things about stupid kids. She caught a glimpse of Harry's forehead and her eyes went wide.

"Blimey, you're Harry Potter." said the girl.

"So?" replied Harry, still groggy from being unconscious. The sudden word from Harry made the girl jump.

"Wotcher Harry! Names Tonks! Fifth year Hufflepuff prefect, don't know why, not exactly well behaved." said the girl. "What're you doing here?"

"Erm, I'm not really sure how I got here, Tonks. Where is 'here' anyway?" asked Harry, he had just realised that he had woken up in a strangers house and started a conversation with her.

"Must've been trouble with the floo. First time? Don't worry, happens to everyone. Not really. Anyway! Welcome to Chez Tonks!" said Tonks. "Headed to Diagon Alley? Lemme fire call my Mum and get ready and I can bring you." She then threw some of the green powder into the fire and stuck her head in. She shouted a name that Harry couldn't quite make out and soon she was talking back and forth with another female voice.

"Okay Harry! Let me just get ready and we'll go. I'm not very good with the floo, bit of a klutz so we better take the Knight Bus." Tonks walked over to the mirror and started changing the colour of her hair until she settled on a bright purple.

"Tonks. Your hair?"

"Do you not like it?"

"No, it's just that it changed colour."

"Oh yeah, I'm a metamorphagus, we can change features on our body whenever we want. Pretty rare."

"Could I learn?"

"Betcha you'd like to hide that scar eh? No it's not learned, you're just born with it. You might be one. I found out when I got gum in my hair and my hair disappeared then grew back. Anything like that happen to you?"

"When I was younger, my aunt cut my hair because it was too messy. I woke up the next morning and it had grown back."

"Sounds like you could be one." said Tonks. "We could check when we get to Hogwarts I guess." On the edge of the street she took out her wand and pointed it out onto the street. A couple of minutes later a big purple bus pulled up on the edge of the road.

"Good morning and welcome to the Knight Bus. Helping young witches and wizards in trouble since... a long time ago. Where to?" said the lanky bus conductor.

"Diagon Alley, please." replied Tonks. Harry began to wonder when the Knight bus actually started helping people. Evidently, the bus conductor wouldn't be able to tell him.

"That'll be fourteen sickles and 3 knuts, Ms." Harry watched as Tonks handed over fourteen silver coins and three bronze ones.

"I'll pay you back. It's just that I have no money right now, Tonks."

"It's okay Harry. My treat." The rest of the bus ride was done in complete silence.

The bus stopped outside what seemed to be a run down, old pub. Harry didn't want to go inside, it looked like the type of pace you would get mugged, but Tonks strode right through to the back alley. When there she tapped three bricks that were on the wall. The bricks all rearranged themselves until there was a passage way big enough for one.

"Whoa." Harry could see all the people milling around a street that, he was sure, wasn't there before.

"I know Harry, it's a pretty sight the first time. Anyway, let's get you back to... who do you need to get back to?" asked Tonks.

"Amelia Bones."

"Really? Her and my mum are great friends. Knew each other in Hogwarts, both Ravenclaws. We should go look in Flourish and Blotts."

"Harry!" came a voice behind them. "We couldn't find you anywhere? Where did you end up? Nymphadora? How did you find Harry?"

"I flooed to Nymphadora's house accidentally"

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Harry." Tonks looked very angry when she said this. "Stupid name..."

Harry looked very confused. It wasn't as bad as what he thought his name was until he was five. He had been starting school when the teacher called out 'Harry' instead of 'Freak' or 'Boy' "It's not that bad Tonks? I was called freak until I was five."

"Well you're not a freak Harry." Amelia was outraged. How could anybody do that to a young boy? They didn't even tell him about magic. The pure-bloods and half-bloods have been learning about magic for years. Harry couldn't be left out. His political prowess would be destroyed before he got to use it.

"And I still hate my name, Harry." Tonks felt a large amount of pity for the boy and hoped he would be a Hufflepuff so that she could teach Harry about magic. She also wanted to see if he was really a metamorphagus. The mischief two metamorphagi could manage would be catastrophic. "So please, don't call me it. It's Tonks. Okay?

"Okay."

"So Tonks? Will you be doing Hogwarts shopping with us or..?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. My mum gave me the vault key so we have to visit Gringotts first."

"We have to go there anyway."

Harry noticed that Susan had been quiet throughout the entire conversation, wondering if something was wrong Harry began to talk to her. "Something wrong Susan?"

"What? No... It's just scary that we're going off to learn magic in a month. Aunt Amelia and I have to teach you what I've been taught in five years, in one month."

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Always am."

"Of course, Harry." With that they all set off down the Alley towards Gringotts. Most people were too busy to notice that the 'famous' Harry Potter was walking not two feet behind them. Although the group did have to ignore a few whispers of 'Merlin, that's Harry Potter'.

With in no time, Harry was standing in front of a huge marble building, not knowing what the creatures inside had in wait for him.

"After you, Harry."

Harry stepped inside and saw a lot of small creatures with long, pointy noses and jagged teeth. He remembered seeing them in an old story book of Dudley's. "Are... Are those Goblins?"

"Yes, Harry. They run Gringotts and have been trusted with the wizarding world's money for hundreds of year. No need to be scared."

"I know. I'm not." That was a lie. Harry was very intimidated. He almost pinched himself to see if he was actually dreaming. Realising that was stupid, he turned back to Tonks, Susan and Amelia. "Let's do this then."

Amelia walked up to the main teller and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, we are here to visit our vaults."

"Surnames." Said the goblin grumpily.

"Bones, Tonks and Potter."

"Mr. Potter is here?" asked the goblin, with a weird expression that Harry definitely did not like. "One moment please."

Harry and his entourage waited patiently until the goblin came back with another goblin.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, I am Bogrod. Your account manager. We have been sending you letters concerning account for quite some time. Pleasure to finally meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Bogrod. I'm sorry but I never got any of these letters you're talking about."

"Odd. However, now, we have other business to discuss. It should not take long to conduct so you're companions may stay here or go to their vaults."

"They can't come with us?" asked Harry, finding a nervous feeling once he knew he'd be going alone.

* * *

"I'm afraid not Mr. Potter. Your accounts are personal. Follow me into my office please."

Harry followed the goblin through a maze of hallways until they reached a black, wooden door labelled 'Potter's'.

"Here we are Mr. Potter." said Bogrod while unlocking the door. "Now, the reason I took you away from your friends was to read your parents will. It may not be pleasant but it is necessary."

Bogrod took two phials with swirling silver liquid, out of the shelf behind him. Each was labelled with a long number,

"First, Mr. Potter we will be hearing your Fathers will first. Please insert a finger into the peniseive when I put the memories in." Bogrod poured the silver liquid of the first bottle into the shallow basin. As soon as Harry put his finger in, he was standing in the same room but he wasn't sitting in the same place. He was watching a man that looked like... himself? Was that really his father sitting in front of him? Just then, the man turned and started speaking.

"I, James Edward Potter, being of sound body and mind, hereby declare this to be my final will and testament. All other documents preceding this are void. So mote it be." With that there was flash of white and the apparition of Harry's father kept talking. "Now, with that out of the way. Lily, I leave everything to you, to do whatever you want with. In the event that my dear Lily has died along with me, Harry, my only son, pride and joy. I leave it all to you. On the condition that Remus Lupin receive a sum of five hundred thousand galleons, and Sirius Black receives my shares in the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley. Harry, the rest of it goes to you. We love you son."

Harry reappeared in Bogrod's office, tears in his eyes.

"Now Mr. Potter, Gringotts understands that you may be a bit emotional after hearing your father's voice. We are willing to wait to hear your mothers for a while. Hers is a lot more... Emotional. Lily only asked that you visit vault 1337 the first time you are here. She asked that I escort you personally."

"Thank you Bogrod, I'd like to wait a few years. Maybe when I'm of age. A kind of present from my mum."

"That's a nice idea Mr. Potter."

"Please, call me Harry."

"Of course."

* * *

Harry emerged from Gringott's with a shrunken bag, filled to the brim with his parents' schoolbooks from years 1-7, three letters and an old, tattered piece of parchment.

"Harry!" His vision was obscured by a head of bright red hair and head of turquoise hair. "Aunt Amelia told us why you were called in. Are you okay?" asked Susan.

"I would be if I could breath."

"Sorry," Said to shameful looking faces. Harry, being a boy, finally noticed how, pretty, the two girls are.

"It's okay. I've got all my books. I just need a cauldron and I kind of want a pet, I've never had one"

"No problem Harry, we got you a cauldron, quills, parchment and some pre-Hogwarts books." Said Amelia, tapping her pocket. "We'll go get you a pet now."

They all walked towards a shop called 'Magic Menagerie'. When they entered, Harry could hear a faint whisper. A whisper that, it seemed like, only he could hear. He opted not to tell anyone, fearing that he would be labelled a freak by the Wizarding World as well as his relatives.

Harry chose a snowy white owl and named it Hedwig. Since that was the last thing they had to buy, they were all heading home. But not before Tonks gave Harry a big sloppy kiss on the cheek, which made Harry turn bright red.

"Later Harry" She said with a sly wink.

"We'll have to come back in a few weeks to get wands. The line in Ollivanders was huge. How about next week?"

"Sounds find to me Aunty. What about you, Harry?

"That'd be great" He said eagerly. He couldn't wait to come back to the magical Alley.

**_A/N:_**** Hopefully this is okay. I know I made Tonks younger, but I just needed her to be in school a bit longer. I'll leave the letters Harry got for a few chapters. I have bigger plans for Lily's will. James' was just so Harry knew what he had. Review! If there's something wrong with it tell me. I'm open to suggestions, just be gentle, I bruise easily. Bye XD**


	3. Hogwarts

_Thoughts will be in italic. __**Dreams will be in bold italic.**_

* * *

The Next Week

* * *

Harry, Susan and Amelia were walking towards Ollivanders wand shop. It was time for Harry and Susan to get their new wands.

"Ah, Madam Bones and the young Ms. Bones." Said an old man behind the counter, not noticing that Harry was behind them. "Oh, and Mr. Potter! I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Forgive me Mr. Potter; I am Osmond Ollivander, wand crafter extraordinaire."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ollivander." Harry was very intrigued by the man standing before him. He had to have been even older than Professor Dumbledore.

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear boy."

"Not to interrupt, Mr. Ollivander, but we just came here to get these two wands." Said Amelia, adopting her 'no-nonsense' persona she used for work and public outings.

"Of course, Madam Bones. My apologies." Ollivander started measuring each and every part of Harry's and Susan's bodies. "Now Ms. Bones, try this. Eleven inches, dragon heartstring, willow. Rather good for charms." This, however was not the wand for her, Susan tried out a good ten more wands before receiving one that worked for her. She ended up with a twelve inch, griffin feather and jarrah wand.

Harry on the other hand, spent at least two hours trying out wands.

"Mr. Potter, it seems as though you are not compatible with any of the premade wands." Ollivander with a look of glee spread across his face. "You will have to get a custom wand. Please, follow me into the backroom. Oh! It's been a while since I've done this! How exciting!"

Harry, however, was very worried about not being... compatible. _Does that mean I won't be as good at magic then everyone else?_, he thought.

"Now, boy, place your hand over each of these woods and when you feel something, tell me."

Harry felt two 'pulls' coming from his abdomen. It was like he was being pulled towards them.

"Oh! Very strange, Mr. Potter. Holly and yew, a strange combination indeed. Now, onto the cores." Ollivander looked delighted at the choice in woods but Harry couldn't see why. From what he remembered in geography class, holly and yew were completely normal woods.

Again, Harry felt the pulls from his abdomen, but this time, there were three. Two liquids and what looked like a hair.

"Oh, Mr. Potter! What a challenge this will be! Basilisk venom, phoenix tears and a thestral hair!" Ollivander now looked beyond happy, he looked positively ecstatic. "You will do great things, Mr. Potter. A wand like this, the perfect balance between good and evil. The deadliest of venoms and the most powerful of antidotes. This may be the most powerful wand I have ever created. It will take a long time Mr. Potter, I will owl you when it is finished. You may go and join the Bones'. Goodbye Mr. Potter."

"Goodbye Mr. Ollivander." Said Harry, still in shock from everything he'd heard. _Most powerful wand? , he thought, I'm just Harry, nothing special._

"Harry! How'd it go? What type of wand did you get? Is it cool? I bet its cool." Screamed Susan, as soon as she saw Harry.

"Calm down Susan, Harry will tell us when we get home. We don't want anyone, overhearing." Said Amelia, looking around at a few men loitering. One caught her eye and scampered away, looking very scared. "Let's get home now."

"WHAT?" screamed Amelia, when Harry had told them about the wand and what Ollivander had said. "The most powerful wand? Harry, most of those components are polar opposites. How much is this going to cost you?"

"I don't know Amelia. All I know is that he'll make it and I'll buy it."

Two weeks had passed when Harry received his letter from Ollivander. Ollivander said that it was a challenge to make and the most fun he'd had in a long time. As such, Ollivander gave him the wand for free, if, the 'Boy Who Lived' would do promotions for his shop.

Harry's wand was , as Amelia called it 'Yin and Yang' . Ollivander said that the mixture of venom and phoenix tears had turned the holly wood black and the yew wood a dull white. It also had golden trim around the wider handle.

Harry had taken to reading his schoolbooks and admiring his wand in the Bones' kitchen. It was there that he sat on the night before leaving for Hogwarts.

"Hey Harry! Looking at that wand again?" Said Susan, walking into the kitchen, opening the fridge and then closing it again.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering, all those ingredients, all the opposites, how long did it take to make? Ollivander has to keep his shop open and he made it in two weeks. He mustn't have gotten much sleep. And I've been reading up on the ingredients. Phoenix tears can heal anything, basilisk venom is the most potent of venom's and only has one cure, phoenix tears. And thestral hairs are very temperamental. They have to connect with the wizard and even then they don't connect with many. I heard Professor Dumbledore has a thestral hair in his wand." Said Harry, barely taking a breath.

"Calm down, Harry. You haven't even used it yet. "

"You're right Susan. When we get to Hogwarts tomorrow, if I still love it, I'll talk about it all the time."

"Great. Night Harry." Susan then left for bed after hugging Harry goodnight.

Harry packed up the rest of his school things and went to bed.

* * *

**_Harry woke up in a clearing in what looked like a forest of palm trees. When he looked down he was shocked to see that he was naked. Harry quickly realized this was a dream and knew that he could wish for some clothes, but when he did, all that happened was his skin turned a deep shade of black and he heard the guttural roar of an animal far away._**

* * *

"Goodbye Susan, remember to write everyday and I love you. Even if you're in Slytherin. But don't be. Okay?" Amelia said, wiping away a tear from her face. After all, it was the first time she'd been away from Susan for months on end.

"Maybe every weekend Aunty, I love you too." Said Susan, giving Amelia one last hug before heaving her trunk onto the train. Harry and Susan had sent their owls ahead so that they could stretch their wings.

"And Harry! Be good, write all the time. You're welcome to come for Christmas of course. You're part of the family now! Love you Harry, goodbye."

"Bye Amelia, I'll make sure to write." Harry was still in shock from what Amelia said. _Somebody actually said they love me? I'm sure my parents did but I can't remember that. This is my first real memory of family, thought_ Harry. "Love you too Amelia." The clock struck five minutes to eleven and the train's whistle sounded as a final warning. Harry got on and quickly found the compartment Susan was in.

"Hey Sue."

"Hey Harry, sit down." Susan had just finished talking when the door slid open and a girl with bushy brown hair stepped in asking if anyone had seen a toad. When Harry and Susan had told her no, she left and Harry and Susan talked for a while until the door slid open again.

"Wotcher guys! Mind if I sit with you guys?" said the pink-haired girl that had saved Harry during the summer.

"Hey, Tonks! Course you can. C'mon in!" said Harry, suddenly feeling happier when he saw Tonks.

Harry, Tonks and Susan sat talking un-interrupted for the rest of the train ride due to a few privacy spells from Tonks. When they got to the station in Hogsmeade, they had to split up while Harry and Susan went across the lake and Tonks went in the carriages.

Harry and Susan shared the boat with a girl named Su Li and the bushy haired girl from the train, Hermione Granger.

Soon, a huge castle came into view. It had many turrets and towers and other features. Harry remembered most of the parts from History class in his old school.

"Wow." Harry said, clearly astounded by what was the biggest building he had ever seen.

"Wow is right, Harry." Susan was equally astonished, even though she had grown up with stories about Hogwarts.

The boat's other occupants stayed quiet as they didn't know Harry or Susan. Soon though, they came to the boathouse and were brought to the entrance hall.

"Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a few minutes, you will be brought in to be sorted into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. While staying at Hogwarts, your house will be like family and you will treat them as such. Now! Follow me." A stoic, female said from the top of the stairs.

Once inside the Great Hall, Harry's eyes found Tonks sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Tonks winked at Harry and he quickly looked away feeling a blush rising up. Harry then felt an elbow being jerked into his side.

"Someone's got a crush on Tonks." Susan said, teasing Harry.

"No I don't, she's like, four years older than me." Harry said defensively, feeling another blush fighting to gain control over his features.

"Bones, Susan!"

"Wish me luck." Whispered Susan, walking up to the hat.

"Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff cheered and Tonks slid over to allow Susan to sit beside her. A few more names passed, but Harry didn't start paying attention until it got to the P's.

"Patil, Parvati!"

"Gryffindor!" roared the Hat, while the table with red and gold banners erupted into cheers.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry walked towards the stool and sat down, placing the hat on his head. Harry felt something in his head; it almost felt like another person was in there.

_Ah! Mr. Potter. A pleasure to finally meet you. But, onto your sorting._ Said the Hat's voice in Harry's head. _It seems that you have the traits of all four founders. Brave, ambitious, loyal and a thirst for knowledge. It seems as though you would accomplish great things no matter the house. As it is. I will place you where I think you are most needed by a... certain someone._

"Hufflepuff!"

The whole hall went silent for a few seconds until everyone, except the Slytherins cheered for Harry. Again, Tonks slid over to allow Harry to sit between her and Susan.

A few more names passed until a boy named Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin.

Professor Dumbledore stood before the hall and shouted, "Let the feast begin!"

Harry helped himself to roast beef and mashed potatoes with a dessert of treacle tart. Susan and Tonks laughed at him when he tried to talk with his mouth full.

"What? 'S real' 'ice." He said, once again with his mouth full, only causing the girls to laugh even harder.

When everyone had finished eating, the plates vanished and Dumbledore once again stood up.

"Welcome back everyone, to another year at Hogwarts. In a few minutes, your houses' fifth year prefects will show the first years to their common rooms. But, before that, I have a few announcements. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has banned fanged frisbees, the list of banned items now stands at three-hundred and forty two items. Also, the third floor corridor is strictly out of bounds. Any attempts to enter said corridor will result in... painful consequences. Now, prefects, if you will escort the first years and the rest of the students will follow. Good night." The twinkle that Harry had noticed was always in Dumbledore's eyes had vanished during the speech. Particularly when he had talked about the third floor.

"C'mon Harry, Susan." Tonks said from behind them, while getting up to her fellow prefect to round up the rest of the first-years.

Harry followed the masses of students, always keeping his eyes on the pink head of hair, so as not to get lost. He was still wondering what Dumbledore had meant by 'painful consequences'.

Harry had heard many shouts of 'The staircases are moving', but that didn't exactly interest Harry. In the muggle world people used elevators and escalators, escalators are just moving stairs after all.

Soon, the Hufflepuffs came to a stop on the fifth floor, outside a painting of a king.

"Password." The painting said.

Again Harry wasn't interested. Moving pictures were just TV's and video tapes. Harry was interested, when Tonks gave the password and the painting flung open, revealing a large, cosy room, decorated in yellow and black.

Waiting for them into he common room, stood Professor Sprout, Hufflepuff's head of house.

"Hello, all. This year, we professors have decided that each prefect will be assigned two first-year students. This is so that the prefects can help out with any of their student's problems. Of course, there are eleven first-years this year so one prefect will get only one student. I will call out the list now. Seventh-year prefect, Jane Green, will be assigned Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot. The other seventh-year prefect, William Gramm, will get Justin Flinch-Fletchey and Leanne Fisher. Sixth-year prefect, Jack Moran, will get Susan Bones and Gabriel Tate. Sixth-year prefect, Lydia Sheils, will get Gayle Pocklington and Liam DaGell. Fifth-year prefect, Alex Murray, will get Aisling Kelly and Aoife Lynn. Fifth-year prefect, Nymphadora Tonks, will get Harry Potter." Sprout said, in a formal yet warm, comforting voice.

Harry saw Tonks wince at the use of her name but her face lit up when she heard she was getting Harry.

"Boys dormitories are on the left and girls on the right. I suggest you get a good night's sleep. Classes will begin on Monday. Good night everybody." Sprout left after smiling and gesturing to the dormitories.

Harry did feel quite tired, so after a quick good-night to Susan and Tonks, he went up to bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**_A/N:_**** I know it's been a long time since I've last updated and I do have excuses but I don't anyone wants to hear them. All I'm going to say is that I'm back, I'll update at least once a week and time will be speeding up so that 3 or 4 chapters will make up first year cause its pretty much the same up until fifth year so...Review and I hope you enjoyed. Bye XD**


End file.
